Helping hand
by Oblivionokay
Summary: A Rita/Dylan fic x i have decided to continue this as it had a better than anticipated reception x
1. Chapter 1

**So after last nights episode, I'm know beginning to ship Rylan (Rita and Dylan) so I thought I'd right a oneshot on them.**

 **I'm meant to be revising as I do have a history exam first thing tomorrow, but I've had quite enough of the Plains Indians and witchcraft among other things.**

 **I hope you enjoy x**

 **Please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

"Goodnight Dylan." Rita said before leaving Dylan's office door way.

"Rita." He called after her.

"Yep."

"Actually would you mind staying for a while I could do with a hand sorting this lot into files."

"Of course where do you want me."

Rita took off her coat and hung it up, closing the door to block out the noise of the ED.

"Can you just start sorting through these" Dylan handed Rita a pile of patient notes. "They need ordering alphabetical."

"Consider it done."

They both set about filing, sorting and ordering. Dylan began to fill in necessary forms. Rita looked up and smiled as she watched him work, his concentrating face was a picture.

"I suppose Dervla will be missing you"

"Yeah well this is only temporary, and anyhow we will be done soon. So less chatting more working."

Rita bit her lip she wanted to know more about this aloof doctor and yet didn't know quite where to start.

Once all the paperwork had been cleared and the desk was once again visible the pair sat down on the sofa.

"Don't I get a thank you."

"You offered."

"Yeah but.."

"But nothing. Your help is very much appreciated you may go now."

"I thought we could go get something to eat, it's been a long day and you look like you could do with some human company."

"I'm okay thank you Dervla is all I need."

"Can't I even tempt you with a drink."

"I don't drink in public."

"I don't mind boats."

"Well my boat doesn't like strangers."

"Boats don't have feelings Dylan, but people do."

"Fine as you've been so kind, one drink."

"Brilliant. Shall we."

The both put on their coats and Rita drove them to Dylan's boat. Once inside Rita went into the living room and sat down. Dylan brought two glasses of wine through.

"I didnt know you were a wine drinker."

"I'm not really its what Zoe left behind, when she went to live with her teenage lover boy."

"Max isn't that bad. I really admire your friendship with Zoe."

"We've been through a lot together, with the fire and everything."

"Fire?"

"Oh yeah a few years back me and Zoe got trapped in resus while the hospital burnt around us"

"Oh I never knew."

"There's a lot of things people don't know about me."

"Care to share."

"Well I was married and am now divorced."

"Married!" Rita spluttered.

"Yes, I was married and then my wife was with Iain whilst in the army."

"Iain? Paramedic Iain."

"Yes her name was Sam she used to work at Holby until she met Tom another doctor and married him then left."

"Oh you are a dark horse."

"I've always loved having a sense of mystery about me, helps to keep me interesting."

"It certainly does."

"I'll get the wine bottle I can see this might me a long night."

"So your happy with my company then."

"Well it beats the teenager lovers any day."

Rita laughed as Dylan went back into the kitchen.

A few hours and a bottle of wine later Rita had fallen asleep on the sofa. Dylan fletched her a blanket and covered her up. He stood back and watched the slow rise and fall of her chest. There was something about Rita he found intriguing. He hesitated for a moment before placing a light kiss onto her forehead.

"Sleep well."

 **Please review xx**

Back to my revision now :) x


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I have decided to develop this into a short story, as people seem to have taken to it better than I first thought.**

 **So enjoy xx**

 **Please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

As the morning dawned Rita, opened her eyes as she felt her aching body hit the floor. She looked around. It took her a few moments to realise she was not at home but on Dylan's boat. Dervla had come to her rescue but proved to be little help.

Rita dragged herself up off the floor only to be faced by Dylan.

"You sure know how to start the day off with a bang."

"Well usually I don't have an audience."

"How did you sleep?"

"I can't remember but I do need paracetamol and a glass of water."

"I'll see what I can do."

Rita sat herself back down on the sofa, Dylan walked back into the room carrying water and painkillers.

"Here."

Rita went to take the tablets but Dylan interrupted her.

"Wait a minute. Look at me."

"What Dylan. Can't you see I'm in pain."

"Yes yes I know but just do as you are told I'm the boss now."

"Fine."

Rita turned her head towards Dylan who began to poke at her forehead.

"What are you doing"

"You must have hit your head when you fell off sofa."

"I rolled off."

"Fine when you rolled off. I'll get a plaster for you."

"When did you care so much about an actual human."

"Since that human happened to be you."

"Does this mean we are friends now?"

"Your on my boat are you not?"

"Yes I am. And I suppose that's a privilege in its own right."

"Correct now hold still while I'll sort your head out and then you may take to paracetamol."

Rita smiled and Dylan's mouth held what seemed to be a ghost of a smile.

"You know the drill, if you feel dizzy or your vision blurs you come and find me okay."

"Yes of course."

Dylan walked back into the kitchen and Rita sat and used her phone as a mirror to try and see the plaster on her head. She stood up picked up her coat and began to walk towards the door to leave.

"Oh and I thought we had something. Do you always walk out on your dates?"

"Dates. That would be a fine chance, I don't have time for one night stands let alone dates."

"I've made breakfast, would you care to join."

"Well as you've been so kind."

"Don't get used to it, and tell know one or you'll not be invited again."

"I wouldn't dream of it. Does that mean I can come again."

"We will see."

 **Please review. I'll write more soon xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. This one took a little longer to write, but I hope you enjoy x**

 **Please review x**

 **Katie xx**

After Rita left Dylan's boat to go home and get changed for work, Dylan sat contemplating last nights events whilst finishing a crossword he had started a few days before. The last day had become some what a blur and the fact that Rita had woken up on his boat was a shock but also it felt nice in a way. He glanced up at the clock and stood up quickly he had to leave now or he'd be late.

He dropped Dervla off at the day care and carried on the walk to work. As he walked towards the ED doors he saw Rita heading in the same direction not far behind him. He kept looking forward as he knew this had the possibility of getting awkward rather quickly. He said a quick good morning to Zoe before taking to his office.

"Morning. Zoe did you see where Dylan went?"

"To his office. Why are you asking?"

"Oh I've got a pile of paperwork for him."

"Oh right."

Max moved closer to Zoe and once Rita was out of ear shot said.

"What's it with those two, is something going on."

"Max this is Dylan we are talking about. He prefers the company of the four legged beast remember."

"Oh yeah." Zoe shuck her head at Max before the pair went their separate ways.

Meanwhile Rita was stood outside Dylan's office door. She raised her hand to knock but hesitated slightly. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Rita opened to door and Dylan looked up from his desk.

"Oh it's you."

"Yeah it's me. I never had the chance to say thank you for breakfast this morning."

"Well there you go you've said it now. Was that all."

"Not exactly. I was wondering would you like to come round to mine tonight as sort of a repayment."

"That's very generous, I'll think about it."

Rita went to turn around to walk out.

"Before you go can you tell Evan he'll be working in resus today."

"You mean Ethan and of course I can."

"Yeah Ethan that's who I meant."

"I'll see you later."

Rita walked out and went to relay the information to Ethan who was pleasantly surprised.

Something about Dylan made her stomach flip and yet she couldn't pin point what. For the rest of the shift Rita was in a pleasant mood, she held a smile on her face and a small bounce in her step. This didn't go unnoticed by Dylan and the rest of the team.

Dylan had decided that he would take Rita up on her offer as he too had enjoyed her company the previous night. The pair had clicked and seemingly got on very well.

"Rita can I have a word." Dylan called.

"Yes, give me a minute."

"No now please."

Rita walked over to Dylan who had disappeared back into his office.

"Close the door. About you offer early, I accept."

"So you'll come over to mine."

"Yes I will as long as Dervla is allowed too."

"Well I couldn't keep your lover from you now could I."

"Brilliant. I'll be round about 8:30"

"Sounds wonderful."

Dylan steppe closer to Rita and placed a kiss on her check.

"Dylan?!"

"Just didn't have chance to thank you properly for yesterday and the help with filing."

"Oh yeah fine." Rita could feel her checks growing red.

"I'll see you later."

As she turned round her smile grew. Maybe this thing, whatever this thing was. Would be a good thing, it sure seemed like it to her.

 **Please review, there'll be more soon xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Taking a short break from history revision. And thought I finally write the next chapter!**

 **Please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

The doorbell to Rita's flat rang out. It was not yet 8:30 and Dylan was already outside. She picked up the phone to buzz Dylan up.

She quickly rushed into her room to get some clothes on as she was only in a dressing gown. There was a knock at the door.

"One minute Dylan."

After throwing some clothes on and brushed her hair.

She got to the door and opened it to Dylan.

"Sorry for the..."

"These are for you." Dylan handed a bunch of flowers to Rita.

"Thank you. And thank you Dervla"

"Do we get to come in."

"Oh yeah. Come in and take a seat. Make sure Dervla behaves herself."

"Sure. Oh and Rita your buttons are done up wrong."

She looked down at her top. "Oh joy"

Dylan went into the living room and settled Dervla on the rug and took a seat on the sofa.

Rita was in the kitchen and brought out drinks and two plates of carbonara.

"You cooked?"

"Yes I cooked. I can cook you know."

"I can see. I just didn't.."

"Didn't what?"

"Well I underestimated your abilities."

They both laughed before Rita sat down next to Dylan.

"Shall we eat."

They both sat eating their meal, in a comfortable silence.

Once both had finished, Dylan helped Rita clear up the mess before settling back down.

"Would you like to put a film on."

"Yeah okay. What one."

"How about the hunger games."

"Sounds okay."

Rita got up and placed the DVD into the machine. As it start playing, Dylan took Rita's hand as she walked back over to sit down. Dylan was really enjoying Rita's company and for once in years he felt he comfortable around someone.

Rita rested her head on Dylan's shoulder and he placed his arm around her. Dervla lifted her head to see what was going on before resting it back on her paws contented.

The night wore on and Rita became sleepy. Soon enough her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Dylan felt the weight on his shoulder increase. He glanced over and a smile crept onto his lips. He moved his body to a lying position. And Rita's head lay on his chest.

Dylan fell asleep as well. Dervla woke up and looked up at the sleeping pair. Before standing up and moving to the other side of the room before curling up in the corner to sleep.

 **Please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter x**

 **Please review xx**

 **Katie xx**

Rita's alarm woke them both up with a start.

"Shit"

"Rita it's fine, don't worry, I'm clinical lead remember."

"Oh yeah! I forgot then for a second"

"Shall I make breakfast?"

"If you want, well the kitchen is .."

"I think I can find the kitchen."

"Yeah well, I'll just go and get a shower won't be long."

"Alright."

Rita kissed Dylan on the cheek before grabbing her towel from her room and heading into the bathroom.

Neither of them could believe just how close they had become in the last few days. They'd gone from being colleges to very close friends with benefits, if that's what they were calling it.

Rita came out of the bathroom in just her towel just as Dylan entered the room carrying toast.

"Oh sorry" Rita blushed slightly.

"It's okay really, I don't mind." Dylan smiled.

"Oh shh you. I'll go and get some clothes on before you get too excited."

Rita disappeared into her room. And then reemerged fully dressed.

"So what's been cooking."

"Bread."

"You mean toast."

"No I mean bread. Toast is the result of cooking bread."

"Oh getting all technical are we."

"Yes. Yes we are."

"Now can we please eat before this cooked bread! Gets cold."

Rita smiled and sat down next to Dylan.

They ate there breakfast in each other's company before clearing away. Then Dylan had to go back to his boat to get ready for work.

As the door to her flat closed Rita sunk back into the sofa. She was so happy right now, happier than she'd been in a very long time. Maybe this was a turning point. She liked Dylan a lot and from yeah last few days she had begun to think he felt the same.

At the boat Dylan was dressed and ready for work, he too was reflecting on the recent events. He'd fallen for Rita, but he didn't really know how to go about showing his feelings, it wasn't his kind of thing. But then he remembered the saying 'actions speak louder than words'. That was it! Inspiration had struck.

He quickly dropped Dervla off at doggy day care and made his way to the ED. He went inside to reception.

"Nicolaus, is Rita here yet."

"It's Noel and no why?"

"No reason."

Dylan dropped his bags off at his office and then headed back outside to wait for Rita. In the distance he saw her figure approaching.

'It's now or never.' He mumbled to himself.

He began to walk towards her.

"Rita."

"Dylan.. To what do I owe this pleasure."

Before Dylan or Rita had another chance to speak, Dylan pressed his lips to hers. Rita stood dead still too stunned to move.

As they broke apart a smile formed of both of their faces.

"Dylan I don't know what to say!"

"Say nothing! And remember actions speak louder than words."

"Is that so."

Rita stepped closer and placed her arms around his neck and his hands naturally fell to her hips, she brought her lips to his and kissed him back.

They pulled apart, but Rita caught Dylan's hand, she squeezed it lightly.

"I'll see you later."

Before she carried on walking into work. Dylan looked around, no one was to be seen. He resumed is normal expression before following Rita back inside.

Both of their lives had just been turned upside down.

Please review xx㈎9

 **A/N- so this will be the last chapter of this fic, I will be writing others soon as I finish all my exams in less than 2 weeks and get study leave tomorrow(finally!) so I'll have time to write more often! ㈺8**

 **I'll obviously carry on with all my zax fics and my freechamp one! But I would like to write more Rylan and freechamp and zax ones soon! So if anyone has any ideas or prompts they would like me to write just let me know! ㈎9**

 **So I hope you enjoyed this short fic! It's been most interesting to write, it's very different from what I'm used to doing㈎9**

 **Your opinions on things are always welcomed ㈎9㈎9**


End file.
